Your Cheating On Me?
by TheAwesome101
Summary: Percy cheats on Annabeth with a girl from the Apollo cabin. Will they fall in love again or will Annabeth move on. I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am writing a new story. I have really been interested in Percy and Annabeth cheat stories (not the Chaos kind) but most of them are when Annabeth cheats on Percy, so I wanted to make one that was the other way around. Tell me what you think and check out my other story! Enjoy**

Annaneth's POV:

It has been about 5 years since me and Percy have become a couple. Just thinking about it makes me glow. I love him so much.

But with the rebuilding of Olympus, I haven't had much time to see him. But, I finally got a year off to catch up with my friends. I was so excited I didn't tell them so it would be a surprise.

My dad drove me to camp, and we said our goodbyes. I walked to the Athena cabin to put my stuff away. Once I dropped them off, I ran off to the beach knowing that Percy would be there. I couldn't wait to see his face.

When I got there I found no one, confused I was about to turn back when I hear talking coming from the forest. Interested, I put on my hat and went exploring.

As I got closer I could hear moaning, confused I went close. What I saw was a girl, from the Apollo cabin, making out with a boy with only her bra and panties on. I smiled thinking about me and Percy.

"You're the only one that makes me fell this way, Sarah" Right away I knew the voice, it cant be I said to myself he wouldn't do this to me.

"Me too Percy, that Annabeth is so stupid" she laughed

It could be another Percy I say to myself. I got out my phone and called him. A phone went off where the guy's pants were laying on the floor. They stopped making out, the guy walked over to his phone and laughed.

"Its Annabeth, don't say anything" he said ,the girl nodded

"Hey Baby, I miss you so much" he said, while the girl chuckled

"ya me too, where are you right now" I asked trying to sound happy "oh, just training with Nico, teaching him some moves" he replied

I cant believe how good he was lying, so all those times where I called him and asked him what he was doing he was lying to me.

I took off my hat. "OH really, so you wouldn't mind taking a break and turning around for me" I said to him over the phone.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, thats when he saw me standing there. "Annabeth ?" he asked as if it were a dream. The girl gasped and started covering herself. " Omg, Annabeth hi, im a huge fan… ummm… how are you" she said nervously

"Annabeth its not what it looks like" Percy said trying to convince me

" I don't want to hear it" I say walking away, " I hope you and that slut are happy together Percy" I said trying to be strong, not letting myself cry in front of him. He tried to come after me but I was already gone.

How was it, like it , hate it. Tell me your opinion and please check out my other story.

Review so I know to continue to write… see ya soon :D


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeths P.O.V

I can believe he would do that to me. I cried making sure no one sees me, I ran as fast as I could to my cabin. Suddenly I bumped into a wall, holding my head I looked up. It was Nico, I can't let him see me cry. I put my head down, and started to get up. (Don't worry this is not a Annabeth and Nico story)

"Annabeth what's wrong, why are you crying" he asked concerned, while helping me up. "Percy….. f-ffforest….. kissing…" that's all I could mange out.

Percy came running up, his face full of lipstick and his top half on. Nico put me behind him, understanding what had happened. I looked at Percy from the right side of Nico he was looking at me with sorry eyes.

Nico glared at him, "You better leave, before something happens Jackson" Nico said with so much venom in his voice. "No, I'm not leaving, until I talk to Annabeth" he turned to me. "Annabeth I love you, it was just that she came on top of me 2 years ago and I couldn't stop seeing her, I missed you and im a teenaged boy..i need something… im so sorry" he said on the verge of tears.

"SO ALL THIS TIME YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME! I HATE YOU" I cried I didn't care who saw. Nico hugged me. Percy came closer, "Leave before I hurt you Jackson" Nico said deadly.

Percy backed up. "I'll…. I'll see you around Annabeth…" he looked depressed as he walked away.

I cried while Nico held me, I always saw him as my brother and he always saw me as his sister and I know that will never change. "It's ok Annabeth, don't cry," he said

"I looked up I know it….it just hurts" I said sadly. "I would think it does, now get going, remember I'm am your brother, you can always come to me" he said smiling

" I know," I said. I waved goodbye and started walking to my cabin.

I pasted the Apollo cabin to see Sarah getting yelled at by all of her cabin mates, I also over heard that the cabin agreed to make Sarah do all the dirty work, till she proves herself…again.

I smiled, good I said in my head. My mind went back to Percy, I love him to death and I don't know if I can forget him or take him back. I need to go to sleep and think about it.

I opened the door to my cabin, thank the gods that all my cabin mates were elsewhere. I didn't even bother getting changed, I just slipped into my bed and fell asleep. The last thing I thought was _Athena always has a plan_.

**I hoped you guys liked it I will try to update more. Love u guys : ) Bye and sorry for the short chapters, I really need to write longer chapters.**


	3. Sorry!

I am such a bad author I know but summer was the time to relax :D u all know what I mean :) I hope O.o anyways school is starting in a day and I'm just starting highschool so I'm really scared -.- :( I promise to update once I settle into school :) love u guys I really appreciate you guys waiting hope u enjoyed other story over the summer probally better ones but I will be starting again... Soon! So I just ask u to wait :D and also I am reading this story 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards' and the authors classmate/friend is recovering from cancer and asks us all the pray, I think it would mean alot to her if I asked u guys to do the same :) thanks again guys! See ya soon


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am extremely Sorry! I started high school like a month ago. On the first day I lost my schedule, the third day I lost my agenda, the next week I lost a binder and today I thought I lost my phone. As u can tell I have been really freaked out with everything and to top that all off. People aren't update a lot, you guys are probably as sad as I am : ( I promise to myself and u guys that I will update this weekend both my stories! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! *thunder booms* Also has anyone read the Mark of Athena, I think everyone is reading or finished reading it. I tried to make it last for a year so I won't get bored, but I ended up finishing it in 4 days -.- #$% And of course we get left with a FAMOUS Rick cliff-hanger I swear he wants to torture us, anyway half of u probably won't read this but anyways remember to check back on the weekend for an update! Love u guys : )


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you guys I would update :D **

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night, too much on my mind to have a peaceful rest. I tried falling back to sleep but nothing would work. I checked my clock.

"Holy Zeus" I muttered.

It was only 4 in the morning. _I just need some fresh air_ I thought. I made sure to not wake any of my siblings up while I walked to our cabin door in my gray nightgown. I walked to the door very slowly, once I got there I made sure to open it very quietly. Once I was out, I stepped into the grass with my bare feet, and started walking to the ocean I didn't know why, I guess I just missed my Seaweed Brain.

As I was walking I looked at the Poseidon cabin, out of habit I guess, and I found that all the lights were on. _Curiosity killed the cat_ I thought. But of course I walked to the cabin anyways. I quietly walked up to the window and looked inside. There I saw Percy red and puffy eyed sitting on his bed looking at a picture.

"Probably of Sarah" I muttered angrily

He started muttering to himself how he could be such a terrible person. _Dam right you are _I thought. Suddenly there was a flash of pink in the cabin and Aphrodite appeared, smiling at Percy. He looked up and all the sadness in his eyes was gone, it was replaced by pure anger. Just looking at him made me shiver.

"You" he yelled pointing at her

"You made my life hell!" He stated, almost starting to break down again.

"Oh, sweetly, if I made your love life easy where's the fun in that" She said smiling. I started at her like are yo me. I looked over and saw that Percy had the same expression, I blushed. _Snap out of it Annabeth! _I slapped myself across the cheek_. _I looked back through the window.

"Why are you here Aphrodite" Percy said with so much hate

"I'm here to tell you some good news" She said smiling

"I don't deserve good news, after what I did to the person I love" he said sadly. _Was he talking about me, does he still love me, can we… No never again_ I yelled at myself for thinking that.

"Maybe I did go too far with that.." she said thinking

Thunder boomed over head

"alright, keep you toga on… anyways Athena and Poseidon are like really mad at me for breaking both their children's hearts" Enter my shocked face here "so I had to come and help you, get Annabeth back"

Percy had a look of pure joy on his face

"I would say thank you, but you started all this mess in the first place" Percy said

He was probably thinking (insert another shocked face) about something when his face turned depressed again.

"How am I supposed to win her back if she won't even talk to me" He asked sadly

"I think everything will work out fine" Aphrodite said, turning her head to look at me winking.

I was so frighten that I stepped back and fell into the bush. I stood up and ran back to my cabin, falling ever now and then. Once I made it to my cabin I quietly went in and to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. _Does Percy still love me?, was it his doing or Aphrodite's ?, how will he win me back? _I decided to try to go to bed again all that running made me tired. I changed out of my now dirty nightgown and put on gray sweat pants and a blue tank top. I also took out some of the twigs that were in my hair and washed the dirt off my face.

I quietly walked to my bed, looking at the digital clock that read 5:00. Well at least I can sleep for two hours still. I got into bed and said a pray to Aphrodite. _Will I ever be able to forgive Percy and love him again?. _As I fell asleep I hear someone say_ yes my sweet, you will _

Ohhh PERCY IS TRING TO WIN BACK ANNABETH

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE PLAN AND TRY TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAD AS TO WHAT SOME OFF THE PLANS ARE GOING TO BE : D

Love you guys Review so I know how my writing is : )


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY!

I HATE UPDATING IT BORING!

HOW DO POPLE DO THIS 2 A WEEK!

**I don't own PJ**

**Thx for the reviews by the way**

**Percy P.O.V**

After Aphrodite gave her whole speech and.. I guess you can say she poofed out of my cabin I began to think of ways to win Annabeth back like she said.

I jumped off my bed went to my drawer and pulled out a pen and paper. Then went to the table I had.

HUMM.. UGGGGH I suck at this love stuff.

I swear I could have seen a light bulb go off above my head.

A song of couse!.

I remember Annabeth telling me she loves it when someone sings her a song.

Now to find the perfect song to say how sorry I was (well it wasn't my fault, it was that dammed Aphrodite)

_thunder._

You know its true!

Now for perfect song…hummm

**I will update!**

**Promise just need song, I don't know any good love ones.**


End file.
